Draclo
|image = File:Draclo.jpg |caption = Draclo's unofficial artwork |full name = Draclo the Dragon |aliases = Draclo |gender = Male |species = Dragon |faction = Good |abilities = Flight Elemental breaths Sharp teeths Super speed |height = 5' |weight = 200 lbs |allies = Goop Bing Princess Blossom Tawnya |enemies = King Grex Moki Shelldon |voice actor = Unknown}} Draclo is a supporting protagonist of Toshiko's Goop video game series. He was designed by aspiring video game developer Justin Wolfe and lacks a finalized voice actor as of now. Draclo is a young and naive dragon who usually serves as Goop's loyal steed, appearing in certain segments where he can be ridden by the purple hero. Draclo lives in the Gooptar Kingdom, a peaceful, old-fashioned-yet-modern kingdom ruled by Princess Blossom. Draclo lives in a nest atop a leafless tree near treehouse in the Petunia Forest, a large forest on the outskirts of the Gooptar City. Draclo is a large bipedal dragon with light green skin. He has a flat head with four fangs on his upper jaw: two large ones on the side and two smaller ones in between. He also has four horns on the back of his head. He has two large eyes as well. His arms are actually large wings with three fingers. He has a long tongue and tail, but his greatest feature is his ability to utilize various elemental breaths. He is about twice the size of Goop. Due to being a young child, Draclo has a very naive and clumsy personality. He's very gullible and will generally follow Goop's schemes. He doesn't exactly know right from wrong, which can get him into trouble. He's very happy-go-lucky and is always smiling, even in the face of danger. He doesn't always know any better, but always cares for his friends. Draclo essentially has the brain of a toddler. He can speak, but only in short phrases, and with improper grammar. He refers to himself in the third person. He is always hungry and is always eating everything, no matter whether it's actually edible or not. He is not afraid of anything; not because he's brave and fearless, but because he's too young and naive to grasp the concept of danger. Despite his size, he's only a small child. Being a dragon, Draclo is gifted with the power of flight. This usually manifests as a gliding ability, as shown in Goop's World. He can also utilize a variety of elemental breaths, such as Flame Breath, Ice Breath, and Electric Breath. *'Goop': Draclo is Goop's second best friend after Bing and is also his loyal steed. Goop, however, is never too thrilled when Draclo's urge to devour everything in sight becomes too much. Draclo never has any qualms about being ridden by Goop and is in fact the one that suggested Goop ride him in Goop's World. *'Bing': Draclo is Bing's second best friend, after Goop. He has never been seen riding Draclo, possibly due to the fact that he remains in his lab constantly. He constantly gets frustrated with Draclo's uncanny ability to accidentally destroy his inventions. *'Tawnya': Draclo was raised by Tawnya from an infant and as such, sees her as a motherly figure. They have a very strong bond and he always runs to her in times of crisis. *''Draclo is happy to help!'' (said to Goop) *In the original draft of Goop's World, Draclo did not exist. *Draclo's signature color is Orange. *Draclo is described as a dragon, but more closely resembles a wyvern. Category:Reptiles Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists